Day at the Lake
by Mbrandybuck12
Summary: Fluffy Merry x Pippin slash! :D


Pippin was out sitting by the edge of the lake all alone. His cousin, Merry was talking a walk through the Shire after a long nap looking for Pip.

"Pippin, where are you?" He asked looking around. Pippin was picking petals off a flower when he heard Merry's voice in the distance.

"Merry?" Merry saw Pippin and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here, Pip?"

"Oh, y'know, just thinking about things." Pippin gave a little smile. Merry sat down next to him and asked, "Thinking about what things?" Pippin turned away and looked back at the lake.

"Just... Things..." Merry looked at him curiously.

"You can tell me you know." Merry smiles and laid down in the grass. Pippin the flower around in his fingers and looked down.

"Well..."

"Yes...?" Merry looked at him.

"I was thinking about you." He hid his face. Merry smiled.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Pip."

"I-I'm not embarrassed!" He looked at Merry, his face turning red. Merry smirked and crosses his arms.

"Oh really?" Pippin clasped his hands over his face, trying to hide the red, and nodded. Merry took Pippin's hands from his face and smiled.

"Do you know what I dreamt of while I was napping?" Pippin curiously looked at him.

"W-what?"

"You."

"M..Me?"

"Yes." Merry gently stroked Pippin's cheek. Pippin smiled and leaned his forehead against Merry's.

"I think I love you, Pippin." Merry smiled and closed his eyes.

"I think I love you too, Merry..." He blushed immensely. Merry also blushed and looked away at the lake.

"..Look, the sun is setting.." Pippin turned his head to look

"Oh wow... it's beautiful.."

"So are you." Merry blushed. Pippin shoved him over playfully onto the grass.

"You're so silly, Merry." Merry sighed happily and laid in the grass.

"Well, it's true. Pippin laid down next to him and kissed Merry's nose, snuggling into him afterwards. Merry smiled and rested his head on Pippin's, wrapping his arm around Pip's shoulders. Pippin smiled softly.

"Are you hungry, Pip?" His stomach growls and he looked at his cousin.

"This would be a good...uh... nothing.." Merry said. Pippin nodded slightly.

"Let's go get some food and then we can come back." Merry smiled and sat up. "Then we can just lay here."

"Ok, that sounds good." Pip sat up as well.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Merry smiled and stood up.

"You don't want me to come with you?" Pippin asked. Merry took a second to think.

"Oh yeah, come with me."

"I want to come with you, Merry." Pippin smiled cheerfully.

"Come on then!" Merry smiled happily and stands up ready to go.

"Alright!" Pip stood up and smiled. "Let's go get some second breakfast!" Merry smiled and chuckled at his cousin's comment.

"Second breakfast as sunset?" Pippin paused.

"...Well, that's what I'm going to call it!" He chuckled along with Merry. Merry shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, Pippin, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know.." He gave a smug smile. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I don't know either." Merry chuckled.

"Well... Let's go!" Pippin said happily.

"Yes!" Merry ran to his Hobbit hole with Pippin following close behind. Merry opened the door and went inside.

"Hm... what sounds good?" He asked.

"Uh... Food sounds good!" Merry chuckled and ruffled Pippin's hair.

"Yeah, I'll have to do something with you." Merry pulled out some ale, salted pork and Old Toby.

"Yay! Salted pork!" He said happily.

"You love salted pork, now let's head back to the lake!" Merry smiled widely and walked out.

"Yes.. Yes!" Pippin followed Merry excitedly. Merry laughed and went back to the lake, setting a blanket down and the three items down on it along with himself. Pippin sat down on the blanket and faced Merry. Merry smiled and got some ale for Pippin.

"Here.." He gave the ale to Pippin.

"Thank you!" Pippin smiled and took the ale.

"You're welcome!" Merry smiled and gave some pork to Pippin along with his pipe and some Old Toby. Pippin let out a happy sigh.

"So good.." He smiled. Merry drank some ale and ate some pork, sighing as well. Pippin also drank and ate the pork and ale.

"Just like old times, Pip." Merry managed a small smile.

"It very much is." Pippin gave a sad smile.

"But it's over now.." Merry smiled and drank some more ale.

"Yeah..." He lowered his ale and looked at the sky. Merry looked at Pippin with a smile, and then his smile slowly fades. Pippin looked at Merry.

"W-What?" Merry shook his head.

"Nothing, I just never thought I'd fall for you." Pippin smiled softly.

"Well, I'm glad you did.." Pippin blushed slightly.

"Really?" Merry smiled gently.

"Of course, you make me happy, Merry." The young Hobbit blushed.

"Well, I'm glad, because there's no one I'd rather be with." Merry finished off his meal.

"I feel the same way." Pippin said also finishing his the last piece of pork and looking at Merry. Merry looked back at Pippin with a smile, and he scooted next to him.

"That was some good food." Pippin said patting his stomach. Merry chuckled, "you and good food..." He smiled and kissed Pippin's cheek, blushing and turning his head.

"Sorry..." He apologized. Pippin's face turned bright red and he grinned.

"No.. Why would you apologize?" Merry blushed terribly.

"I...um... I don't know..." Pippin leaned his head on Merry's shoulder, who responded by wrapping his arm around Pippin. Pip sighed happily and felt nervous, he was just reluctant to show it. Merry closed his eyes and put his head with Pippin's and smiles at Pippin resting on his shoulder.

"Comfy Pip?" He asked gently.

"Very comfy.." Pippin nuzzled his head in Merry's neck. Merry smiled and kissed the side of Pippin's head.

"I'm happy to be here with you, Merry..."

"Me too, Pip.." Merry looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark.

"Should we go back to my house, Pippin?" Pippin nodded.

"Alright." Merry smiled and stood up packing the blanket and heading home.

"Want me to carry anythin'?" Pippin asked walking closely behind his cousin.

"Can you carry the blanket?"

"I'd be delighted!" Pippin took the blanket from Merry and continued to follow. Merry smiled and walked in the door of his Hobbit hole heading to his room. Pippin took a deep breath of fresh air before walking inside the Hobbit hole, still carrying the blanket. Merry got in and took the blanket from Pippin, taking it to his room and putting it on the bed neatly before going back to Pippin. Pip stood in the hallway and scratched his head.

"What now?

"What do you want to do?" Merry asked stepping to his cousin. "We could dance, sleep or just hang out.." They went to Merry's room and Pip sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hm..." Pippin thought. Merry sat next to him.

"You can decide, because as long as I'm with you I'm happy." Merry smiled laying back on the bed. Pippin laid beside him.

"We could just lie here.." Merry turned on his side to face Pippin.

"Sounds good, I'm too lazy to do anything anymore." Merry chuckled.

"I'm too lazy as well." Pippin laughed and turned also to face Merry. Merry smiled and ran his knuckles down Pippin's cheek. Pippin smiled softly and stared into Merry's eyes. Merry looked back into Pip's eyes and gently grasps his hair. Pippin moved closer to Merry still gazing into his eyes. Merry ran his fingers through Pippin's soft curls and kissed his forehead. Pippin reached up and touched his hand, smiling and not taking his eyes off of Merry's. Merry smiled and moved his hand down to Pippin's neck pulling their faces closer together, kissing Pip's nose. Pippin breathed quietly and quickly.

"I love you, Merry..."

"I love you too, Pippin." Merry slowly leaned in until his lips met Pippin's. Pippin closed his eyes and felt Merry's soft lips against his own. Merry closed his eyes, rolling over and taking Pippin with him, still kissing him. Pippin lay on top of Merry, holding him close. Merry held Pippin's waist and kissed him. Pippin kept kissing Merry passionately and Merry moved one hand from Pip's waist to his neck, pulling him down slightly kissing him back just as passionately. Pippin pressed a hand onto Merry's chest getting comfortable and enjoying the passionate kiss. Merry softly moaned enjoying Pippin and he put a hand in Pippin's hair gripping lightly.

"Merry.." Pippin moaned softly not taking his lips off of Merry's. Merry sat up against the wall and ran his fingers through Pippin's hair, kissing him lovingly. Pippin put hand on Merry's cheek and Merry mumbled, "I love you, Pippin." softly keeping his mouth close to Pippin's. Pippin put his forehead to Merry's.

"I love you too, Merry." Merry smiled against Pippin and put a hand on his neck. Pip sighed happily while Merry nuzzled his head against Pippin's, closing his eyes. Pippin drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Merry smiled and fell asleep also resting his head on Pippin's shoulder, snoring softly. Pippin slept silently against Merry.


End file.
